The Heartbreaker
by Posh-Kit
Summary: By night, she seduced unsuspecting girls. By day, she worked hours as a charming waitress. Rosette was a pro. But with her reputation on the line, what will she do when she accepts a client's pleading request against her expertise?
1. All in a Day's Work Part I

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my second rebound CC fic and sweet 16th birthday present to myself (yes, today's my b-day kiddies) and anyone who likes CC. It's basically just a result from the experiment with my first story, Golden Mirage, to see what exactly readers like to read. Apparently, it seems that an enormous majority of you guys love fluff or just plain lovey dovey stuff. That's actually quite against what I usually write, but just for you guys (and since my b-day's so plain this year), I decided to write something I usually don't. However, if you're not too fond of fluff, I suggest my other story instead (although it will eventually have fluff too…) :) Anyways, if I like this story enough, it'll become my mainstream story and be updated more often than GM. Well, hope you guys enjoy and happy old age to me!**

**P.S. – Psst…I'll be using a lot of songs.**

**Rating: T+ I realized it might have quite a few suggestive themes (that I'm oblivious to) and considerable bad language. So you've been warned! Don't say I haven't told you so ;P  
**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and aliases used ;-; Boo hoo.**

------------------------------

**The Heartbreaker**

**Chapter 1:** All in a Day's Work, Part I

Everyday, people woke up, went to work, came home for dinner, and slept. The cycle would then repeat, but that was not the case with the nocturnal population, both young and old. These late night folks had nothing better to do diurnally so the vast majority would flock to the only places open late other than the 99 cent store: pubs, cabarets, clubs, you name it. There was, however, a well known nightclub called Jewel where it was not only suitable for broke, dumped commoners, but also a place for those too stinking rich for their own good, as you will soon see.

Just like any other night, the club was chock-full with bodies bathed in alcohol and the air inside was hazy yet still held a comforting touch for those still sober. Even for the intoxicated ones, well…they were too smashed to know better. Unlike many other clubs, this particular one was actually quite safe for everyone, including the youths of the female gender, for the not-so-beefy bouncers made sure none of them were unintentionally "picked up" or fights were cooled before they were ensued. In a worker's eyes, one could certainly tell the difference between the drunken souls attempting to flirt with the attractive young bartender and the temperate affluent businesspeople chattering in low voices in various corners of the room. Also, to even out the nights where there were no popular appearances for shows such as a comedian or the frequent comings of talented musicians, a jukebox was conveniently placed against the wall down the aisle from the bartender's counter.

The clock above the bartender herself blinked 11 o' clock as the second hand reached 12. Music from the jukebox suddenly stopped, signaling the end to yet another song. The needle lifted off the disk and a robotic arm jerked another disk into the empty space and the needle replaced its point back onto the record. Right as the needle hit the surface with a soft screech, the door to the club clicked shut. Standing coolly in front of the doorway was a man in his early 20s wearing a fit grey turtleneck with slightly tight black jeans that showed his slender body nicely. He wore black belted boots with a soft, partially chained belt slanting off one side of his hip. On his head sat a fashionable capped hat where his blonde disheveled hair could be seen poking out from under the rim.

As he raised his head to spot the location of the counter, the jukebox began to tinkle softly but not enough for the people to not hear.

_I'm bringing sexy back_

He took a graceful step forward.

_Them other boys don't know how to act  
I think you're special what's behind your back  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack.   
Take em' to the bridge_

Like a wave at a football game, girls began to turn their heads in his direction.

_Dirty babe  
You see these shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

He smirked at the gaping females like he knew the effect he had on them.

_Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

By now, even the older women had begun to stare at the unbelievably handsome boy that had just walked by.

_I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
Come let me make up for the things you lack  
Cause your burning up I gotta get it fast_

He looked around, his mesmerizing hazel eyes searching lazily. Upon spotting an overly attentive woman, he winked at her, sending the old lady toppling off her stool from excitement. Chuckling to himself, he made his way over to his usual stool, the 3rd one from the left, right in front of the female bartender's workplace. She crossed her arms and gave him a stern look.

"You've done it again Darling," she stated motherly, "Really, must you _wink_ at them every time? Last time you did that, the poor lady broke her back and be thankful she didn't sue."

"Well of course not. I don't see why she should. It's not my fault the hag's gone and drooled over the floor instead of my body. And Satella…," he said, "it's Darryl, not _Darling_.

Satella giggled and uncrossed her arms. Smiling, she leaned onto the dark polished counter close to his face.

"Too bad," she smirked and pecked his nose.

To those who didn't know who this lovely girl was, they must be new in town or highly uninformed. Satella, nicknamed the Jewel Witch for whom the club was named after, was known for her exceptional skills at mixing drinks. She had a way of cooking up or "brewing" masterful concoctions so that no matter what she made, they always seemed to sparkle like a glimmering jewel. Thus, the nickname.

She rocked back into her normal position and grabbed a wet cup off a hook and placed it on the work table behind her. "So what'll it be today?"

Darryl thought for a moment and then declared his answer with a straight face.

"Morgan's spiced rum, if you please."

Satella stopped wiping the glass she had prepared for him and wheeled around.

"…You're underage young man."

"Only by a month," he whined, "Just a glass?"

"No."

"A shot?" he asked hopefully.

"I said no."

"A sip…"

"Oh for god's sake darling-" she started.

"It's DARRYL. D-A-R-R-Y-L. Get it right will you?"

"Never _darling_" she teased before giving in. "Alright alright. Just a shot, but if you get caught-"

"I LOOK old enough," he pouted indignantly.

"Don't interrupt me," she warned, "If you get caught, it's entirely your fault. Deal?"

"Mhm...," he answered halfheartedly, swiveling his head to the right as he leaned it on his elbow. Something off to the side had caught his attention and as always, his response was just a lazy stare which would send heart throbbing chills down anyone's back. A girl also in her early 20s sat much further down the counter, shooting furtive glances at the boy.

"Ahhh…another one huh?" she cooed quietly so only he could hear. He nodded, still staring at the girl. "I guess I'll leave you alone then."

"Don't forget the rum," he reminded her, pushing the weight of his head off his hand.

He stared straight into the girl's eyes, keeping her from looking away again. Even with the music playing in the background and the conspicuous chit chat flying around, Darryl could hear her take a deep breath before she slid off her stool and sashayed over to him.

_I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys watch while I attack  
If that's your girl you better watch your back  
Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact_

As if another wave had hit the crowd, this time, the female counterpart had begun to turn their heads and unhappy ones at that. Others though, continued what they were doing for this wasn't the first time they'd seen this strange, stylish boy tempting yet another girl. He opened out an arm invitingly and gestured at her to sit. The brunette's full lips curved up into a seductive smile as she swayed over to him and sat down on his lap. He ran a finger up her throat and pushed her chin up to see her better, noting that the girl was quite petite. He then proceeded to lean down towards one side of her cheek and blew into her ear, feeling her crumble beneath him as he kept her from falling with one arm. He was then about to lean in straight towards her lips when he suddenly closed his eyes and fell back from the girl as a chair went flying between their heads, inches from his face.

Pulling the girl back safely from their V position, he looked over at the offender and found, not to his surprise, a burly man with bulging eyes and a temper to match.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing punk?!" he roared, causing the whole pub to go quiet. The brunette dropped off Darryl's lap and onto her feet and glared at the man. "And you!" he glowered in the girl's direction.

"What's your fucking problem Ted?! I was just talking to him!" she screamed.

"Talking? You were fucking snogging that bloody fruit loop Charlene!" he retorted angrily. Darryl raised an eyebrow curiously at the poor insult.

"So what?! What does that have to do with you! I don't belong to you!" Her face reddened with every breath she took. "I can do whatever I want!"

"No you can't," cut in Satella, "Darryl here belongs to everyone who walks through those pretty black doors you see over there."

"Satella..!" Darryl hissed.

"Shut it bitch," the girl continued, "he wants me, not yo-!"

Unable to stand the bickering any longer, Darryl stepped over and covered her lips with his own, peeking out to see that at least Ted and Satella were watching. Silence ticked away as Ted stood there horrified while Satella stared furiously after hearing the last comment. After some time, he finally pulled away from wide-eyed girl, wiping the lipstick off his mouth. She stopped breathing for a moment as she took in the moment of bliss she'd just received and grabbed his arm and snuggled against it. Sensing Satella's rising ire, he plucked the girl off his arm and lifted her chin up again.

"You're pretty," he said, his crisp smooth voice unwavering, "but you're not for me." And with that, he let her go and walked back over to the counter by Satella. She still gave him a frustrated glare but released her face muscles into a congratulating smile when she saw why he had a mischievous grin plastered all over his face.

Ted still stood rooted to the ground, anger once again replacing his shock.

"Fuck you Charlene!"

He pushed past the two bouncers and through the double doors out into the streets where his cronies soon followed after. On the other hand, Charlene shook and fell to her knees, bawling like a child. Satella only stared at her disgustedly.

"Genai, get this trash out of my sight," she demanded.

Genai, the shorter and more loose-cut of the two bouncers tipped his sunglasses and smirked.

"Yes ma'am."

"And don't you dare take her home, or you can be sure you're getting the boot next time you come here," she spat.

"Yes ma'am," he repeated laughing, and dragged the girl upward more roughly than he should have. With a violent push, he thrust the girl out into the streets and into the muddy puddles where she looked even more ragged and pathetic than an abandoned kitten. He brushed off his hands and returned to his post, grinning cheekily in Satella's direction. She waved at him sardonically and turned back to Darryl, resting her elbows on the counter.

"Great job hon." She tilted her head and stared intently up into his face. "So tell me. What's the pay this time?"

Darryl looked at her amusingly and inclined his torso towards her with his face close to hers.

"That's not for you to know _sweets_." Satella blushed and stepped back, glad that the dim lighting hid her tinge. "Besides, you're not supposed to even know I'm doing this."

Giggling, she sucked on her bottom lip and looked away in remembrance of the time she found out about her friend's secret occupation. She had actually eavesdropped on his conversation with one of his clients and instead of leaving them alone like all her other shady customers, she'd punched him when she heard "break her heart" somewhere in the discussion. Unlike other men, he apologized and gave her a full explanation and the fact that he wasn't out to "damn the entire female race", as she had accused him of. Although, against her expectations and untold to anyone else, she fell hard for him. Sadly enough, she didn't want to interfere with his work and kept her affections on the down low. In a way, he was just too high class in her own mind and from time to time, she had a nagging sensation that he was really gay even if he flirted with countless girls.

She blinked out of her memory to see Darryl staring listlessly at her.

"Oh well," she said finally. "So how much do you get paid anyways?"

He chortled, shaking his head.

"It's best that you don't know," he replied.

"Aw c'mon darling. It's only a stipend we're talking about here." She looked at him beseechingly and her lips trembled to give off a better effect. Defeated, Darryl sighed.

"You sure you really want to know?" he asked. She nodded excitedly. "$900 this time around. Usually, my average is $2000 considering what kind of clients I get. Sometimes I get lucky and land ten grand or so. It's a pretty dirty business but that's life for ya."

Satella choked on her saliva.

"T-Ten grand!" she yelled. Darryl smacked his forehead at her sudden outburst as people turned in their direction again.

"…"

"Ten grand…" she echoed. "Wow, think of what I could buy with that lump of cash."

"Trust me. Even with that kind of money every job or so, it sure doesn't give you an easy living," he said.

"Maybe you spend too much?" she tried to reason. Seriously, how could he be poor if he had such a well paying job, she thought.

"You're mistaken." Then again…he DID spend quite a bit on food and unnecessary things. "Anyways, I'm done here. I'll see you again soon."

"You too hon." She blew him an imaginary kiss. "Oh, and if you give me a friend's discount, I'll have a job for you," she joked. Darryl shrugged and waved at her before closing the door to the club. Satella exhaled and relaxed her shoulders. About the job…she wasn't joking at all. Ever since this one blond waitress started working across the street from her club, the girl had just been annoying the shit out of her. It was a good chance to break her if she had a boyfriend, IF she even had one. What with that girl's attitude, she wouldn't have been surprised if she was literally a living guy repellent. The woman was a freaking dominatrix, not to mention a plain pain in the arse. A crush would do. Yes, she could just ask Darryl to…do whatever he did with girls. She grinned evilly and looked back at an empty mug. Darryl forgot his rum again, she thought, strangely happy.

------------------------------

Along a dark street with a lamp light flickering incessantly, a tall lean shadow could be seen walking up the stairs of an apartment complex. Keys jingling, the silhouette fumbled through the ring of keys and finally found the correct one. It inserted the metal strip and turned the doorknob before stepping into the room and flipping on the light switch. Darryl stood in the middle of a humongous mess where clothes were strewn all over the furniture, papers furiously scribbled on were shoved into open drawers, food wrappers littered the floor and the couch, and much more.

He slumped and as if they magically appeared, bags developed under his eyes and he dragged himself to the front of his closet. He unzipped his tight pants, dropped them, and stepped out of the tubes over to the bathroom. Maybe he should've worn briefs or something. Boxers were quite…airy and insecure. He threw off his hat and pulled the turtleneck over his head revealing a tight almost corset-like strapless top, except it was flat. He looked at the dark obsidian choker suctioned to his neck and carefully pulled it off his skin. He cleared his throat, his voice noticeably higher and squeaky. He then proceeded to touch his eyes and after a few seconds of blinking, he pulled his index finger and thumb away. The contact lenses balanced steadily on the tips of his fingers were transferred to their protective cases as he looked back up. A bright blue-eyed stranger stared back tiredly.

Fingering the corset device warily, he finally undid a soft flat clasp and the bottom part of the top unraveled. Then, at the same time, he dropped both the top and boxers to the ground exposing a figure. An _hourglass_ figure. The now transformed "Darryl" yawned before "he" stepped into the shower, groaning with an audibly feminine voice.

**-End Chapter 1-**

------------------------------

**A/N: Well that concludes part I of the prologue. Thank you taking the time to read (if you did) and I look forward to reading any comments or tips! Woo, finally. Proper introductions are finally over with. I really enjoyed writing this chapter so if you preferred my other story more, I'm sorry to say that this one will most likely update faster. I'm on a bit of writer's block for GM anyways and this was a nice break. Anyways, please R&R for my sake (and sanity).**


	2. All in a Day's Work Part II

**I knew an old woman who swallowed a fly. I don't know why she swallowed a fly…**

**A/N: I'm finally back from my weekend of hanging out. Arg, I feel kind of guilty for leaving you guys with only part I for so long so here's part II.**

…**perhaps she'll die.**

**P.S. – Holy cow, I managed a short a/n (because I'm obviously lazy right now -cough-)**

**Disclaimer: I own my fingers...well, unless someone chops them off and runs off with them...**

------------------------------

**The Heartbreaker**

**Chapter 2:** All in a Day's Work, Part II

Sunlight peeked through the partially split curtains and onto the disfigured lump covered by bed sheets. Dust could be seen floating around upon entering the ray's path and then flying off somewhere in the room. Just like the night before, the entire apartment was a total mess and looked like it hadn't been picked up after for years. There really wasn't much more to the room except a few strange contraptions and the onyx choker sitting on the nightstand and the pretty form lying dormant under the blankets. All of a sudden, a shrill clanging rang through the still air, and within a nanosecond, a hand shot out from under the covers and slammed the golden alarm clock face down giving it another unforgettable dent.

The body from underneath grumbled and swung its arm and leg around, flinging the blanket over. Lying in bed was a groggy, blonde girl with visible bags under her eyes. Unlike most of the blonde babes roaming the streets during the day, this girl had short ruffled hair and exceptionally bright blue eyes. Raising a hand to her face, she leisurely rubbed her eyes before turning to flip the clock back up.

"You have got to be kidding." The girl forced her words through a yawn and sat up.

The clock read 1:35pm. Thank god for having the afternoon shift. If she didn't have so much fun doing this as well as the fact that she'd go hungry, that job would have been history in her agenda. Sighing, she rolled off her bed and onto her feet. Another shower would be nice, she thought. Mm, she couldn't wait for her paycheck today. It was always nice to badger a tip out of the customer somehow. Just as she took a few steps, she saw a puffball right before her foot collided with it and twirled around the passing kitten's rump.

"Whoa there girl. How's my love today, hm?" she cooed, scratching its soft furry chin.

The kitten made to mew but instead stretched out and yawned. She strutted over to her empty food bowl and sat down waiting expectantly.

"Aw sorry Miya. I forgot to feed you last night," apologized the girl.

She opened a specially painted cupboard and pulled out a bag and can of cat food. The only thing in the apartment that was ever kept meticulously was the kitten's food since the feline was the girl's best friend of comfort that she received every night she came home late worn out. Dumping the contents of the bag into the bowl, she pried the can open and mixed the wet slop with the tablet-like pieces. She made sure to fully mash the food thoroughly before sliding the bowl over to her pet. The dark puff purred in thanks and bent into her bowl appreciatively.

The bed head blonde then trod to the bathroom and did her daily procedure before moving to the bedroom. She whipped open an enormous wardrobe standing erect near a vanity desk and pulled out an adorable pastel yellow work uniform. She threw it over her shoulders and fluffed up the skirt a little. After that, she pulled up a chair to the vanity desk and tugged a lush blonde wig off the model head and adjusted it naturally onto her crown. She looked down at the table in search for her name tag when she spotted a letter under a pile of mail. Although only the first part could be seen, it read 'To Ms. Ros-'. Without a second thought, she quickly grabbed the paper and shoved it into the shredder. She turned back towards her hiding tag and pinned it on, smiling at the gleaming gold letters reading 'Tessa Ellingson'. With a few light swipes of foundation, subtle eye shadow, and slick puckered lips, she was ready to head out.

"See ya sweetie!" she called to her sleepy kitten before shutting the door. "I'll be back a little later tonight ok? Toodleloo"

------------------------------

"…She's here…," Satella ground out.

She was standing in front of the black doors peering through the tiniest crack ever and mumbling to herself. Behind her stood Genai shaking his head and Viede who stood there like a lifeless boulder.

"Satella, just how long are you going to keep standing there like a dummy," he sighed. "You do have customers you know."

"Hush you! I'm busy."

She shooed him away but he didn't budge.

"Really, I've had a chat with her before and she doesn't seem that bad at all."

"Are you crazy?!" she shrieked, causing a few surprised heads to turn. "She was probably flirting with you and you didn't even realize it!

"No! Gross. Hell no would I even let her flirt with me," Genai yelled defensively.

"That's IF she can flirt," Satella added nastily before poking her eye through the crack again.

Across the street, Tessa could be seen walking into the mini café, pausing to wave at some of her coworkers before disappearing into the shade.

"Genai! I can't take this anymore! I'm going over there now," she declared, frustrated. "I'm going over there to give her a piece of my mind."

"Erm…not a good idea Ella," he frowned. "She could sue for harassment."

"To hell with her!" she growled. "I'm not letting her prance around like some boy magnet idol."

"In other words…you're jealous?"

"Fuck you Gen."

"Your welcome ma'am."

------------------------------

Satella suavely marched across the black asphalt and seated herself at a warm sun-filled spot more roughly than she should have but relaxed when one of her favorite waitresses approached her table. A few moments later, Tessa walked out to a table a few feet away from Satella's own and pulled out a pad of paper and a pen.

"Hello sir, what would you like to order?" she asked cheerfully.

"Y-yes, um…I would like coffee," he answered shakily.

"Alright," she said, scribbling on her pad. "Is that it for today?"

"Yes…j-just a coffee."

"Coming right up."

Tessa disappeared from sight and as Satella was order her usual, she glimpsed at the cowering man and noticed him pulling out wads of big bills.

_He doesn't have any small bills…?_

She curiously tried to peek without being noticed by the nodding waitress currently serving her. Then as fast as she had vanished, Tessa popped back through the door with a tray holding a steaming mug of murky brown and distributed in front of him.

"Would you like whip cream with that?" She pointed readily to the can in her other hand.

"No t-thank you," he replied. He looked around nervously before lowering his voice. "So, d-did it…go well?"

"Of course!" Tessa said quite loudly. "It's a 100 percent guaranteed service, so if you don't like it, it's an instant refund." She bent down and lowered her voice too, "But there's always an initial payment for my time."

Satella listened intently sipping her mocha frappuccino, wondering what the two had just whispered to each other. She watched as the girl ripped the order off her notepad and dropped it onto the table for the man. He observed the price and his expression changed to show utter surprise.

"T-This much…?"

"But of course. This IS the best service you'll ever receive anywhere so it is quite expensive."

"I-I see…"

The hunched man reluctantly counted out the bills and from the side, Satella could see that the first bill alone already paid for over ten times worth his drink. When she looked up at the blonde girl's face, she could see a steely glint in her gleaming eyes. She looked back and forth from the man to the girl, then back to the man.

_What the hell is going on? …Blackmailing?_

When the girl had gathered up the money, she looked meaningfully at the man and he began to sweat Too nervous to stay now, he quickly got up and turned to leave without touching his coffee one bit.

"Have a nice day sir." Tessa smiled, though faltering slightly at the empty table.

_Oh well, free coffee for me._

She wheeled around and glanced interestedly at the empty table holding an unfinished frap before she shrugged and walked back inside.

------------------------------

The two unfazed bouncers stood lounging around the door when Satella came rushing in, slamming the door behind her. She fell back against the door breathing hard and eyes wide.

"So? How'd it go?" Genai asked curiously.

"Oh.My.God." Satella wheezed against the door. Damn, she was really out of shape. It was only across the street too and she was already tired.

"Ya, I'm your god," he teased. "So what happened?"

"'Best service' my ass!" She slammed her fist into the door.

"What?" asked Genai, and to their surprise, Viede too.

"That was so odd," she said to herself, ignoring them. "An old trembling guy paying thousands for a coffee…? Maybe she's got his kid and he's paying her a monthly ransom for it. Yea…that's got to be it."

"Helloooo." Genai waved a hand in her face. "Earth to the bar mistress. What exactly happened?"

She rubbed her chin thoughtfully and then snapped her fingers.

"I got it! I bet she was somehow psychically urge him to give her more money and he just complied because he was in trance!"

"Uhh no." Genai grabbed her shoulder and spun her around, pushing her back to the counter. "Just get back to work you hard working little schemer. Don't waste your energy on some successful girl across the street when you should be worrying about yourself."

She sighed, accepting the truth in his word and went back to wiping down glasses to ease her sanity.

_But there is definitely something fishy going on…_

------------------------------

Back on the other side of the street, Tessa was outside again wiping down food laden tables, moving expertly from table to table. A few moments ago, she had a feeling someone was watching her but most likely not professional, considering she could feel their vibe. She tried to think back hard who was sitting in that far corner with the frap…someone who surely didn't like her for whatever unordinary reason. As she was clearing away a few plates and rubbing out tough spots on the hard surface, a shy nervous girl slightly taller than her had walked into the area. Tessa hooked the spray onto her apron and turned to the girl.

"Hello. Welcome to Jay-Jay's," she greeted pleasantly. "Please follow me."

"Wait, I'm not here for food."

Tessa looked up from her pad of paper in surprise.

_Not here for FOOD?! That should be a crime!_

She dropped her representative tone and raised an eyebrow amusedly at the other blonde. She clicked her tongue at the girl's horrible shade of blonde as it was too light, but decided her lovely aqua eyes made up for it.

"Please have a seat anyways ma'am." Tessa patted a nearby table and invitingly gave her a menu even if she wasn't ordering. "So, I need your name please?"

The girl sat down in respect and fiddled with the open menu.

"Mary. Mary Magdalene."

"Mhm, and wh-"

"I know about your other life," she interrupted, "…Rosette."

Said "Rosette's" mouth twitched. All of her clients, no matter who it was, only knew one side of her whether it be the guy or the girl side but never both. Not to mention…no one was supposed to know her real name. She couldn't have her cover blown and career ruined now by some snobby brat who probably paid the mafia millions just for that snatch of info.

"Well, I guess that means I'm being blackmailed?" Rosette asked after a minute of silence, glowering at the girl sitting before her. She knew perfectly well that anyone who knew her birth name and had her image on a leash wouldn't let the chance to use her indefinitely slip away.

"Not necessarily," she reassured, gaining confidence. "It's just I don't want to be denied your…how should I say, services."

"Then don't expect to be charged lightly," Rosette smirked. "So what do you want from me anyways?"

Mary twirled her fingers through her pale locks, ticking Rosette off even more by the second. Lines creased on the older girl's face as she looked as if she was debating whether to do this or not. Then, as if she decided she had to go through with it, she turned to Rosette with determined eyes.

"I want my boyfriend, Chrono, back."

**-End Chapter 2-**

------------------------------

**A/N: AHH I'M TIRED! Fudgamajiggerz! (-continues cursing-) Sorry for the long ass update and stuff. Please don't expect the next one sooner than Tuesday next week (unless I take the time on the weekend) because I have exams and projects due on the same day from my major classes (that I'm already failing miserably in) so have mercy on the authoress ;-; She is stressed…quite stressed indeed. I won't bother to edit this chapter now so if there's any mistakes, feel free to point them out anddddd hope you enjoyed this chapter so please R&R for this girl's sanity! Oh wait, here's a quick summary for my guilt. Sorry it's not a preview since I haven't started writing it yet.**

**Chapter 3: The Request (basically the chapter that starts the story off:D Sounds a lot like the whole story summary...)  
**

**Rosette, majoring in ONLY heartbreaking and gold digging, is asked to put an ex-couple back together. With her 100 percent guaranteed services and a possible blackmail ready at hand, will she accept the challenge? Or will she turn down the job that could alter her life in so many ways? Find out next week! -.-;;**


	3. The Request

**A/N: Yellow there people! Ms. Mellow Yellow has hit me hard this week. No, I'm just kidding. I've actually had some er…trouble as well as another wave of gaming obsession with an urge to try to run from my stories. But eventually, writing this is my only way out to allow me to play more (mom thinks I'm doing homework and leaves me alone) so yes. Here I am…writing, just like I should have been. A week ago. When this was actually due. I was a bad girl. (-sits in a dark corner-) Well in many aspects I was a bad girl, and one of them…I shall tell you. I came up with ANOTHER story idea but I know I SHOULD'NT write it because I already put off another story to do this one. I think it'll just be a short one though. Maybe 2-3 shots and that's it. I personally think it's a really interesting concept though but I won't (try to) introduce it until much later. Anyways, going on…**

**P.S. – I didn't proofread this again. Maybe I'll do it later when I have time later, OR if anyone is willing to point out any obvious spelling, grammatical, or awkward errors, please do so. I appreciate all forms of criticism (so please help improve my grammar while you're at it) :D**

**Disclaimer: I'M TIRED OF THIS! LEAVE ME ALONE!! (-cries-)**

------------------------------

**The Heartbreaker**

**Chapter 3:** The Request

Rosette stared at the girl sitting in front of her, looking determinedly up at her. Her mind did a sudden double take as she stared back into eyes that could compare in brightness to her own.

"You want…you boyfriend _back_…?" she asked uncertainly. Mary nodded. "_BACK_?" she repeated, her eyes showing disbelief.

The pale girl scratched her head nervously and looked away.

"W-weeell," Mary dragged out. "Not necessarily."

Rosette puckered her lips thoughtfully. "What do you mean?"

Beginning to fidget, Mary readjusted herself in her chair and cleared her throat. This girl. She made her feel horribly intimidated. It was no wonder she was an expert in her own sense, and it was no joke either. The waitress was practically burning her questioning eyes through her forehead like some child intently trying to fry an ant with a magnifying glass.

"Well? What do you mean by _not necessarily_," she pushed on, tapping the table impatiently. Her poor, victimized client held her breathe and upon letting it go, she blurted everything as one word.

"Iwanthimbackwithme!"

Rosette smirked and tsk-ed, making her way to the other side of the table. Pulling the chair out, she sat down across from her flustered client. She raised her hand and hailed a co-worker over for two drinks before turning back to the other girl.

"So what's your exact request?" she inquired. "Actually, I want the story first."

"The story?"

"Yup. How it started, what happened, how it came to be, why you're here, etc., etc." she waved dramatically.

"Oh. Um…," she hesitated, wondering if she should really tell this complete stranger her life story. Maybe not her _life story_ but it was definitely personal and absolutely important to her. "It started out when my parents met his parents through a transaction deal. Eventually, our families became close partners and then that was when we finally saw each other for the first time. It was love at first sight...or that's what I thought it was. We had good times and he really was a sweet guy but…," she sniffed. "One day, he told me it was over and continued working towards his goals, without me."

And she proceeded to babble on about what a great guy this "Chrono" was. All throughout the story, Rosette's head swam in the same thought. _Obsession, obsession, obsession. Girl, you have an obsession. Ugh, shut up shut up shut up._ She rolled her eyes and reached over to grasp the girl's hands.

"Ever thought that maybe you should let it go?" she asked kindly, her voice hinting a slight irritation. "Like maybe it really is over?"

"NO!" Mary shouted. "No, no. I love him. Please help me get him back."

Rosette sighed and shook her head.

"Please. PLEASE! I'll pay you anything, however much you want!"

Pushing the chair out, Rosette got off from her seat and pushed the chair back in place.

"I'm sorry Mary," she said. "I can't accept your request. You're talking to the wrong person. You'll have to find someone else for that."

She picked up her drink and nodded towards Mary's inclining that it was free of charge before turning around to head back inside.

"Wait! I'll seriously give you anything. I'll even pay for your food and housing."

Rosette froze, ears flicking. She wheeled around, stampeded up to the girl and slammed both her hands on the table, wide eyed.

"You'll do what?!" she cried.

The girl was taken aback at the sudden reaction, but repeated her form of payment.

"I'll pay for your things…for a week?"

"A year."

"A month."

"Deal."

Both girls grinned as they shook hands affirmatively.

------------------------------

"Soooo…" Satella echoed, her impressed smile evident. "You got yourself a huge deal this time?"

"I hope so." Darryl replied, swirling his glass of juice. **(a/n: For easier reading purposes, I've kept the names that the other characters see Rosette as)**

"I see. That's good. So what does this job entail again?"

"Some girl wants her boyfriend, I mean ex-boyfriend back. Supposedly, he left her for no reason and personally, I'd say she must be blind if she can't see why he did what he did."

Satella cocked her head to the side, watching the boy tip his juice from time to time.

He continued as if feeling her confusion. "She's obviously a fanatic. Can't stop thinking about him probably. I think he just got scared off because of that, judging by first impressions. She seems kind of snobby if you ask me. The guy might actually be some high class jerk who dropped her for some other chick but he also seems normal from the way she described him too. Ah well, I'll just give her a huge bill when she pays up."

The redhead placed a hand on top of Darryl's glass to fully settle it back on the counter.

"Stop that. You keep making me think that you're actually drinking wine or something," she frowned.

"Something wrong with that?" he smirked, but thought otherwise when he saw her face. He exhaled and downed the last sip. "It's only three weeks away you know. You better get me a present." Darryl pinched her cheek lightly, yet hard enough to squeeze the blood into that one spot and redden it. She puffed out her cheek and shook his hand off.

"As if brat. I'm not the one who's getting a huge limitless paycheck for a month."

"Oh? Then I'm assuming you want something out of it?" he teased.

Satella turned around, rustling around for something, and then turned back. She slapped a four foot-long list down right by his glass and tapped at it.

"Your unpaid tabs."

"Ah crap. You really kept tabs on my meals?" Satella crossed her arms and nodded triumphantly.

She rubbed her fingers together expectantly. "Time to pay up buster."

Darryl, in turn, slapped air into her outstretched hand and smiled at her.

"I don't get paid in ACTUAL money you know. My things are just paid for and that's that."

Satella growled a "Fine!" and rolled up the long receipt. She shoved it back into colorful mug with her name printed artistically on it. Darryl watched her jam the thick roll of paper until a whimper escaped his lips. She looked over her shoulder to see his eyes blown up to the size of a begging puppy dog's.

"Aww, that's what you use the mug I gave you for?" he whined.

"What else should it be used for?!" she huffed as he turned away mumbling dejectedly. "Did you actually expect me to drink out of this lump of earth?"

"…yes."

She grimaced at the sight of his quivering lips and kept her mouth shut. Looking down at the cup, she ended up distorting her face even more but realized that even if the cup didn't actually look like a cup, a gift was after all…a gift. It couldn't be helped though, as the cup looked like someone had smashed their flower pot, glued it together the wrong way with cow manure, and then tried to paint on it with nail polish._ Guess that was pretty mean of me_, she thought, bearing in mind that Darryl might be artistically challenged.

They sat in silence while Satella set the pot-like structure down and turned her attention to a bumbling man who looked like he'd had enough drinks for that night. It seemed like the night had suddenly taken a dreary twist. Darryl's life force appeared to have been nearly sucked clean from his body whereas Satella's face darkened and the bags under her eyes, which had not been there a moment ago, grew and sagged down her weary face. Loud talking in the bar began to quiet down to a low hum and several glasses could be heard clinking somewhere in the back area. The clock above Satella ticked softly as the second hand flicked onto the number 8 and the hour hand slowly inched closer to the 2.

The slim boy laid his head into the crook of his arms and sighed deeply.

"What do I do Ella?" She looked over at Darryl in surprise.

"What do you mean what do you do?" she asked. "Did you just poop your pants or something?"

With his face still muffled in his arms, Darryl shook his head.

"…I took it."

"Huh?"

"I took the request…"

"Isn't that a good thing?" she said, trying to cheer him up. "I mean you're going to get a huge reward for it, aren't you?"

"I can't do it. She wants to be together with him. I break up people, not reunite them." A gurgle resonated in his throat as he flipped up his head and looked pleadingly at her. "What should I do?"

Satella opened her mouth for a second, and closed it. She opened it again, but thought better of it and closed it again. The plump man in front of her hiccupped and pushed his cup towards her for another refill. Gingerly plucking the glass from him, she tried to avoid his mindless, wandering hand.

"C'mon, what kind of policy do you have if you don't keep it huh?" she poked him. Darryl snapped at her fingers before retreating back into the den between his arms. Satella placed her hands on her hips and breathed out, readying her usual pep talk. "Ok, how about this. What's going to happen if you fail?"

"…"

"Hm? What was that?"

"….."

"I can't hear you. Speak up."

"…!"

"I said speak up!" she growled and bopped him hard on the head. Darryl's head shot up.

"I'LL LOSE MY JOB!!" he bellowed, slamming his fists onto the table. Satella backed up grinning, making sure to take in the moments she made drilling him.

"And what if you lose your job?"

"That's a _what if_. I don't do _what if_'s."

"No present then."

"I'll be broke, can't pay my rent, and be forced to live on the streets like a pauper," he recited in a dead monotonous tone.

"Good. Now if you live like a pauper with no money and no home, what do you think being moneyless means?" she asked on. His eyes widened and he made a grabbing motion at her.

"N-No food…?!"

She nodded gravely. "Exactly. Now-"

"Okay." Satella stopped and pretentiously gave him a quizzical look.

"Okay what?"

"I'll ace the job!" Darryl grinned. His stomach suddenly gave out a giddy burst of energy and vigor rushed back into his body.

"That's a good boy now!" Satella hollered proudly. Forgetting about her customer, she slammed the full glass of beer down on his outstretched hand, sloshing the amber liquid down his front, and received just as lively a holler back in response. She giggled flippantly until she opened her eyes and perked up at a shadow walking towards the counter. At this hour, most of the lights were turned off due to lack of customers and she couldn't make out his face, but instantly knew it was his first time here. She waved over Darryl's head. "Hello there! You must be new here, I assume."

Darryl, who was still full of zest and still "giggling", looked up at Satella waving at someone behind him.

"Hm? A newwy?" he asked. He stretched his arms out tiredly as he spun around in his stool.

When the guy opened the double doors and entered at the nod of the larger bouncer on the left. He stuck his freezing hands into his weather worn jacket and breathed in the warm, slightly stuffy air. Looking ahead, he saw the bar, the brightest spot in the whole building, and observed the interesting revelry between two girls. The pretty one behind the counter was extremely pretty and practically model material, while the other, whom he could only see the back of, was as slim as the redhead but had short, blond, chaotically gelled hair. As he drew nearer to the two giggling girls, he noticed the blond had a deep set voice, possibly manly. The redhead smiled and waved at him, but in his current mood, did not have the same drive as she did and thus, did not respond or even smile back. He was about to seat himself on the other side of the blonde away from the drunkard snoring on the counter when she spun around and completely whacked him in the face with her arm. And as fate would have it, the sullen male's left arm had accidentally shot out and grabbed the girl at the waist as an instinct to not only save himself from falling, but as a bodily response to the pain. They both fell heavily; one forward, the other backward.

"Darryl!" Satella cried, peering over the counter.

The mysterious man groaned under the full burden of the body on top of him.

_Darryl…?_

"Owww. Sorry about that," squirmed that masculine voice again.

The new guy blinked up at the girl rubbing her eyes, or what he thought was a girl. He blushed, absolutely embarrassed when he didn't feel even the slightest hint of soft "lumps" any female could at least scrounge out from puberty. He couldn't believe it. This tiny person on top of him was a guy. He was checking out…a guy.

Satella ducked under the slab that kept her behind the counter to survey the scene and clasped her hand over her mouth.

"Oh…" she whispered, flushing slightly at the sight of…well, a guy lying on top of another.

Darryl finished clearing his tired eyes and looked down at the person who pulled him down. His stomach lurched and his face drained of all the color it gained during his short celebration. Not only was he lying on top of some random handsome guy, but he had his arm around…his waist. But that wasn't the first thing that caught his eyes. He gulped, gazing down into swirling, golden-like orbs with several misplaced violet strands of hair overlaying his eyelids.

**-End Chapter 3-**

------------------------------

**A/N: Well! I very much apologize again for the REALLY slow update. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because in a way, I just BSed it (-sweatdrops-). Ahem, so…I don't have much to say but I'll leave you guys with a preview of the next chapter of what I don't even know what I'm writing for it. Bluntly put? I'm just going to put a preview to keep you guys waiting for the heck of it, but I don't even know if that's what I'm really going to write (-laughs nervously-). I'm sure I can think of something so please read and review to keep this authoress giddy :)**

**Chapter 4: TBA (Still thinking of a title)**

**Rosette has run into a slightly gay (happy people, HAPPY!) moment but recovers quickly. That is until that one guy invites her to a little lunch brunch at the lovely café across the street to apologize for the incident earlier and ****as a hand towards offered friendship****. With a new friend on hand as well as a humongous secret to keep, what can she do to keep herself straight…when it means she has to be gay?!**


	4. A Brunch and Incessant Calls

**SLIGHTLY EDITTED as of 12.12.06  
**

**A/N: Oh my god. You guys reviewed so fast I nearly had a heart attack when I came home! Made me feel so warm inside (even though I'm freezing my tush off right now). Ok now…time to bs another chapter for you guys. Hehe, hopefully I won't start typing and then delete, type, delete, type, redo, delete, and give up. I really hate that. I finish the author's notes on the day I plan to write it but then I put it off for a week or so then cram it all on one day. It's a horrible cycle because I end up being so close to finishing a chapter that I end up staying up really late (when I haven't even started my homework) and blah blah. I'm rambling again so on to the type-and-delete cycle I go!**

**P.S. – I'm wondering if you guys prefer me to refer to Rosette as Rosette or as her respective mask. For now, I'll just go with what I feel like unless there are complaints. OH! And another thing. Just to clear any misunderstandings up, when I meant that "Darryl" was skinny and stuff, I didn't mean scrawny or anything. Just think about how the guys from Juvenile Orion are like for example. It's something like that. Yup, very metro and sexy even if they are skinnier than me :) Actually, maybe one of these days, I'll draw it out for you guys but then again, it's easier to think about how Joshua looks, except skinnier and shorter.**

**12.08.06 (9 days later…) – Uh shit. I knew this would happen. I should really try and finish this now…**

**12.11.2006 – Someone shoot me.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

**Rating: T+ for (very) bad language (there's lots too) and suggestive themes (I think)**

------------------------------

**The Heartbreaker**

**Chapter 4:** A Brunch and Incessant Calls

They stared at each other for what seemed like a lifetime.

The violet-haired male closed his eyes and rested his other hand on his forehead. It was becoming awfully hard to breathe as the person on top of him pushed deeper into his lungs. He couldn't breathe and by God, he couldn't see either. Was it his imagination or was the person on top of him really a guy? Maybe she was a really manly girl? He wanted to barf at the thought of it and so he flushed it from his mind immediately. He felt a stab at his chest and instinctively gasped for air, trying to suppress it greatly as to not cause a scene although by now, that was much too late.

Darryl on the other hand, blinked wearily at the pretty amber eyes that had just hidden themselves behind a pair of lids. She yawned and then tried to push herself off the poor guy but only succeeded in digging her elbows deeper into his chest. The guy's chest was rising slower and slower until it seemed like it wasn't moving at all. She could feel it, the weakening heartbeat beneath the slightly ragged clothes and the dawdling pace of his breath. Had it not been nearly three in the morning, she would've instantly jumped off the suffocating body but she was just too tired herself, and without thinking, complied with the warmth rising from underneath him. She lowered her head with jerking motions towards the crook of the young male's neck, feeling relieved that she would finally be able to ease the nabbing yearning for some shut-eye. However, that case was not solved so easily.

What hit Darryl square in the face was not the bliss of sleep but the fist of a very unhappy guy, and a strong one at that.

"What the _fuck_?!"

Chairs and stools alike tumbled all over the place like bowling pins as Darryl collided with them. The unnamed male scrambled to his feet with a look of pure disgust on his face. He frantically brushed off the front of his clothes as if the plague had just brushed pass him. Satella on the other hand, screamed and rushed to Darryl's side and helped her sit up.

"Darryl! Oh my god, are you ok?!" She bit back a wave of pain as she bent forward.

"Do I LOOK ok?" she retorted. What a bastard! Why she ought a…

Her thoughts of revenge were interrupted by a snort from the other party.

"You there, girly boy," he said, "what the hell were you thinking? Don't tell me you're gay or something 'cause that's just damn gross."

"What?!" Darryl shouted indignantly.

Darryl was absolutely shocked and outraged. Even as a boy, no one had actually tried…no, at least managed to land a real hit on her face, let alone any other part of her. She licked her bloodied lips and pushed off the wall to lunge at him but was instantly pushed back down. Satella stood up and glared at the male.

"Hey buster. Who do you think you are, throwing around my customer and beating him up huh? Do you have any business here other than chasing my customers out?!" she spat.

He recoiled at her fierce look and softened his expression. Mothers always told their sons to be nice to girls, even if he hadn't seen his in years or the girl was being particularly PMS-ish.

"Sorry about that. He just happened to attack-

"I don't care! What kind of man are you to actually punch someone who wasn't even half-awake?!"

Darryl sat there with her eyes half open staring dazedly at the scene. There she goes again…Who knew boys could punch so hard. And all this time, she thought all their fights were just a bunch of sissy brawls. Hopefully her face wouldn't bruise or anything. She was going to down her makeup twice as fast now just to cover up something so big, not to mention that it was placed in the most convenient spot for the world to see.

"Well don't just stand there. Apologize to him!" Satella pointed, her voice coming back into focus.

"Sorry, but no."

She stomped her foot angrily and snapped her fingers at the two bouncers standing by. Genai shrugged and stepped away from the wall while Viede cracked his knuckles menacingly.

Shit, not good. This was asking for too much. Darryl painfully pushed herself into a standing position.

"W-Wait, it's ok." she heaved, waving them away. "I'll deal with it."

Genai raised an eyebrow at the stumbling boy and smirked. He pressed a hand on her shoulder, pushing her back to the ground.

"Back off _kid_. You don't know who you're dealing with."

She turned and bit his hand.

"Yowch! What the-?!" he yelled.

"To hell with who he is. He's my problem so YOU back off _jerk_." she replied angrily, letting go of his flesh.

Genai twitched. In a flash, he swung back his arm to punch the living daylights out of the asshole but the contact never came. Satella had jumped in front of Darryl with wide arms while Viede strapped him back from moving. Not only had they jumped in front of him but the stranger had also managed to slip in at the last nanosecond in front of Satella, cupping Genai's closed fist.

"Tch, whatever," he muttered and turned around to leave.

Suddenly, he was jerked back to face the person who had just pulled him back. He swore this time he was going to beat up whoever dared to stop him. He was going to smash his lip to pieces. He was going to-

…be hit like a hurt puppy. His eyes widened as Satella bore her betrayed expression into his skull. She reached out towards his face and he shut them tight wondering what she was going to do to him.

Smack!

"Don't EVER do that again! You could've killed him!" she cried. "I…I…just get out of my face!"

Her hair whipped 360 degrees as she spun on her heel into her personal office. He stared at her back as she left with his hand resting on his reddened cheek. Damn it, damn it all! Genai gave one last death glare at Darryl and stomped out of the club, tearing off his creased jacket. Viede muttered and headed for the backroom leaving they guy and Darryl alone in the otherwise empty club.

Darryl whistled. "Well, that was pretty heated, wouldn't you say? He really needs to stop picking fights with me."

The guy smirked in response. "Seems like trouble follows you a lot."

She huffed, pushing herself up again.

"As if. You're the troublemaker," she mumbled.

He grabbed her arm to help her up. When she had brushed off whatever debris she could shed, the guy offered a hand.

"I'm…" he paused, thinking. "I'm Daemon Sumner. You're quite interesting, I must say."

Darryl hesitated and stared at the hand. She looked up at his still smirking face and felt like going for another round. But she didn't react and instead, took his hand and shook it.

"I'm Darryl. _Very_ nice to meet you," she said sardonically. How similar their names were…in a way. She had to admit, it was pretty freaky.

He grasped her hand firmly, noting that it was quite small. He observed Darryl for a few quick seconds pondering about his scrawny appearance. How the heck could he get the attention and favor of a girl like that red-head? Darryl let go of his hand and flushed slightly at the elongated hold. She turned around and started to pick up the chairs when Daemon cleared his throat. She turned back to him, cocking her head.

"Um, about earlier…"

"Don't worry about it. I'm used to it." NOT.

Darryl shook her head and lifted a chair into its sitting stance. She then repeated the same process with the next few stools.

"I feel kind of bad for punching you and I'm not busy tomorrow. Want to hang out for lunch?"

"Mm…" she mumbled, too busy thinking about other things, like what to do with this aching sore she now had to deal with.

"…but you'll have to pick the place." He scratched his head wonderingly. "I'm pretty much a foreigner here and all…" he trailed off, watching the boy pick up the empty place. Odd, he thought. "You work here?"

She dropped the chair.

"What? Nooo no no. Of course not. Do I look like some kind of bartender or something?"

Daemon looked her up and down again and smirked.

"Yea."

"Bastard."

She attempted to swing at him again but he held her at bay by the forehead and just chuckled.

"That's pathetic. You should really work on your throws or you might find yourself as dead meat before you even realize it."

Darryl made an indignant noise and proceeded with cleaning up.

"So 1 p.m. tomorrow?"

"That's fine. We can go to Jay's across the street," she said tactlessly.

"Okay."

She sifted through some of the cushions, puffing them up as much as possible. It took her a moment to register that she had a busy shift tomorrow. At the café. At 1 p.m. Crap!

"Wait!" she yelled, wheeling around but he was gone. Oh fiddlesticks! If she took a break day, that'd leave Azmaria with all the work. The poor girl already did a load even with her share of the work when she was busy negotiating with clients or out on pickpocketting dates. She cursed, finished with tidying, and headed out the door.

------------------------------

"Hello?"

"…"

"Yes I would like to speak to Nancy please."

"…"

"Oh, hi Azzy! Yea, um…about that…"

"…?"

"No! Erm, actually yes. I have a lunch out with someone."

"…?"

"Oh yes, I made sure to have him come to the café."

"…?!"

"OF COURSE IT'S NOT A DATE! Sheesh Azzy. I don't have time for that kind of stuff, unlike you though."

"…!"

"Ahahaha don't worry! I'll find you a nice boy sometime."

"…!!!"

"Calm down calm down. Don't have a heart attack now. But anyways, do me a favor will you?"

"…?"

"Make sure you don't do anything weird okay? I'm coming as a guy."

"…"

"Okay bye Az. I'll see you in three hours. Oh yea, apologize to Nancy for me too? 'Kay thanks!" Click.

------------------------------

**Jennings Opperman**

**World's Best Make-up **

**9601 E. Gorge Rd.**

**Lombarda, N.Y. 10235**

Ms. Tessa Ellingson

Apt. 11

1109 N. Dixon Place

New York, N.Y. 10016

November 5, 2006

Dear Ms. Ellingson:

Thank you for evaluating our products last month as well as your recommendations. I really appreciate the advice you have given us and the workers.

Regarding this letter, I have received quite a surprise from a close friend and she happened to give me your business card. It is quite charming, might I add. However, I don't think I quite understand the business that you run and hope that you would like to join me for dinner on November 25 at the Pandemonium Palace Casino to further discuss your services. If you have any regrets or cannot make it, please contact me at (718) 295-3622. I look forward to seeing you again.

Yours sincerely,

Jennifer Opperman

------------------------------

"Rosette!" a little girl squealed, running smack dab into Darryl's waist. She smothered her face into her torso and Darryl patted her head lovingly in response. "You're actually here on time." Azmaria gasped. "I-Is it because of that…really handsome boy?"

Darryl coughed. She pounded her chest a few times to catch her breath when a wad of paper flew at her face.

"HEY NUMBSKULL! What's with that get-up?! Change into your work uniform already!"

Ugh, she knew it was going to be like this. Nancy, her cool but cruel manager never seemed to want to believe that she ever took any day off. Every day was a work day. Work work work, and eating and playing was for the rich, which she was not. Darryl sighed and eyed Azmaria warily. Azmaria straighten up and bowed her head with her eyes shut as to avoid eye contact with Darryl.

_Sorry Rosette!_

"Move it girl! We have things to do, people to serve, things to kill-"

"So this is what this part of New York is like," a familiar rich voice said.

All three girls, or two girls and one boy looked over their shoulders at the newcomer. Their reaction was the same. They all ran to him and gestured towards separate tables.

"Good day sir!" they trilled together. "Please have a seat here."

Daemon stepped back baffled at the anxious waitresses (and boy). Nancy bopped Darryl over the head with her clipboard.

"Idiot!" she hissed.

"Woops…"

Darryl began to laugh nervously as she sat herself down too. Daemon raised an amused eyebrow at the strange boy. The sight of him wearing a pretty beret and a smart outfit was quite hilarious as well and contributed much to Daemon's belief that this guy not only got on well with girls, but he dressed and acted like one too. Hopefully he didn't get attracted to every single thing a girl did or that'd spell trouble…for him. He leaned back comfortably and smiled up at the young pale girl. She blushed and opened her mouth to speak but before she could, Nancy cut her off and pushed her aside. She yanked Darryl off her seat and nodded apologetically at Daemon before pushing her inside the restaurant.

"Ooh bitch! Why are you on a date with such a hottie?!" Nancy complained.

"If this was even a real date, I'd be dress as a girl!" Darryl whacked her.

"Then hurry up and change and get to work on these tables!!" She waved at the chattering customers waiting for their orders.

"So you can serve him? No way!" Darryl slipped out of her grapple, ran outside, and sat back down. "Ahem, sorry about the _rude_ interruption." She shot Nancy the evil eye through the glass.

"Something happen?" Daemon looked at her amusedly.

"N-No." she stuttered. She nearly forgot why she was sitting there when she saw Azmaria still standing there holding her writing pad and blushing madly. "OH Azzy, I'll have my usual. You, Daemon. You have to try the tuna sandwiches here. They're fa-abulously scrumptious. Get that for him Az. Hm…drink? I'll just get ice tea. What would you like Daemon?"

Whoa. He blinked at her and checked her torso for any sign of breathing. He saw that she wasn't heaving from her one-breath sentence and cleared his throat.

"Any soda is fine thanks."

Darryl followed his eyes and pinpointed where he had been looking. Her heart skipped a beat and she slowly leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest in hopes that it would draw attention away or at least hide them. Was her flat corset not so flat anymore…? Maybe she should get a check-up soon. Or maybe not. She imagined the old geezer who helped her with her gears and devices and shook the illustration of him grinning lecherously and fingering her breasts out of her mind. No need for unpleasant thoughts now. Due to a sudden nervous strike, she crossed her legs then uncrossed them, remembering that boys don't cross their legs that way. She then re-crossed her legs the "manly" appropriate way.

Daemon watched the boy fidget uneasily, shaking his foot, uncrossing his legs again, then crossing them the other way. It was rather dizzying. He turned his attention to the inconspicuous black double doors across the street and stared at it for awhile before studying the rest of the street. This was a reasonably nice neighborhood, he thought. It would probably be good to settle here for some time…

Riiiiing. Beep. Beep. Beep. Riiiiiiing. Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Oh, hold on a sec. I need to take this call," said Darryl. She pulled the phone out of her pocket and walked away a fair distance from the table. "Hello?"

"Hey Rosette! It's Mary."

Darryl snapped the phone shut. Damn annoying girl. That was what? The 23rd call this week? She walked back to the table and sat back down as Azmaria served the food and drinks.

"Important call?" he asked.

"I wish," she replied, then paused. "N-Not like I'm trying to avoid you or anything or whatever. It's just that I have some things to do and such that I have to take care of them and some people need me for some other things and also I have to attend meetings and-"

Daemon set down his can of Pepsi firmly.

"You're mumbling."

"No I'm not."

"Believe what you want," he shrugged.

"I will thanks. I'll-"

Riiiiiiiing. Beep. Beep. Beep. Riiiiiiiing. Beep-

Darryl flipped the cell open.

"What do you want now?" she asked exasperatedly.

"Rosette, I'm serious now!"

"So am I!" she complained into the receiver.

"Well I'm more serious. Have you gotten contact with him yet?"

"For the last time, I told you NO. That guy's like security tight or something. Maybe his secretary is hiding him, I don't know. She keeps fucking telling me he's not available."

"Please try?"

"Why are you so impatient? It's not like you're going to die in 2 weeks or whatnot."

"It's Christmas."

"…That's not for another 2 months," Darryl grumbled.

"Come on. It's a romantic time of year. I'll extend the pay for however long it takes if you do it efficiently."

"Fine fine. Don't you dare forget it. Just stop calling me so much." Click.

Darryl stuffed the phone back into her pocket and grinned at the sandwich on her plate, waiting to be lavishly eaten. She was about to dig in when Daemon interrupted.

"You know, the tuna sandwich really is good."

"Well duh. I made the specific recipe. You better like it."

He chuckled and continued eating. They ate in silence and as usual, Darryl finished first. She pulled out her cell phone again while sipping her drink. Daemon looked up but she waved a "Don't mind me" in his direction. She punched in a recently remembered number and waited for the same aggravating female voice to greet her.

"Hello, this is the Pandemonium household and casino. May I ask what your name is and whom you wish to speak?"

Darryl rolled his eyes. No you may not stupid. "Hi, I'm Darryl-"

"I'm sorry sir but Mr. Pandemonium is not here currently. Please call again another time," she interrupted (not so) politely and hung up.

She could tell by the tone in the girl's voice that she was practically screaming, "Don't ever call again!" Ugh, it was now or never. She dialed the number against and listened impatiently to the ring tone.

"Hello, this is the Pandemonium household and casino. May I ask what your name is and whom you wish to speak?"

Didn't she ever get tired of saying that? Maybe the girl was actually a recorded and she had fallen for it the whole time!

"Hey, I don't get why every time I call, that scumbag is never there. Did he get assassinated or something? I seriously need to chat with him. I'll be homeless with no fucking food if I don't get to at least get a chance to talk to him. Get him on the fucking phone before I run in there and blow up the entire place!"

The phone went silent excluding the muffled, static-like rustling.

"Uh…hello?" Darryl freaked out. Oh why did she have to go and say that?! She could feel it. The girl was going to call security, the FBI, and possibly even the army to trace the call, capture her, and take her to jail! They'd think she was a terrorist or they might put her in an insane asylum. Or even worse, when they take her in and strip her, they'll think she's a sadistic mental psychopath that doesn't even know her own gender and put her under intensive care undergoing several lab tests to pull her brain out and observe how exactly a double gendered-thinking person thinks!! Darryl wailed silently biting her lip anxiously but waited either way. Daemon watched the show intently finding that his facial expressions were beyond anything he'd ever seen any guy make. He laughed internally and made a mental note to never let the guy live down anything embarrassing he caught Darryl doing. Suddenly, the voice zipped back on.

"Actually, the truth is…he's missing," she whispered.

"Missing?!" Darryl yelled back.

"SHHH! No one's supposed to know except people who're related or have business with him."

"Well I have business with him too. What makes them so special that I can't know either?"

The girl on the other line tried to hush Darryl more and lowered her voice even further. "He wasn't kidnapped or anything, or at least we don't think so. He just disappeared one day and his parents think someone's holding him for ransom but hasn't showed up yet. Personally, I'd say he ran away. It's pretty high pressure to work here, but even worse as a member of the family."

"Huh…then why are YOU working there, being so damn annoying on the phone?" Darryl heard her growl lightly.

"Because I need this job. It pays well. Anyways, that's none of you business. Now that you know where he is, I mean what happened to him, stop calling. You're not going to get through to him this way," she urged.

"How am I sure you're not lying," Darryl asked suspiciously. The girl sighed.

"Well I can't exactly prove it now, can I? They'll have my head if I reveal anything to anyone."

"That's too late now don't you think?"

"You know what I mean. Now stop calling."

"Sure thing toots."

"…" Click.

Daemon sniggered at the last comment as well as the bewildered expression on his face.

"Got dumped huh?" he teased.

"Please, spare me." Darryl rolled his eyes again. "Sorry hold on, one last call."

"Take your time." He leaned back sipping his drink, ready to eavesdrop on yet another intriguing conversation.

Darryl dialed in another number and held the phone to his ear waiting again. Daemon leaned back on the back two legs of the chair. He watched Darryl listen, pull the phone away to punch in a number, listen again, pull away, and punch in yet another number. This went on a few more times when his face suddenly lit up.

"Hello! Lost and Found?" Darryl asked cheerfully. "Would you happen to have possession of a Mr. Chrono Pandemonium?"

Daemon's chair landed on all fours as he lurched forward, spraying his drink.

**-End Chapter 4-**

------------------------------

**A/N: I'm soooo sorry this is so absolutely late! I went off on a serious tangent in life (not including school) and did other things but write. Arg I feel guilty. I know this chapter isn't as long as some other peoples' but it's near to twice my usual length so spare me :( Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter as well and now I must go and review all those stories I meant to review which I haven't done yet.**

**Sorry, no preview this time since I'm BS-ing once again!**


End file.
